


The Little Ones Run

by TaterNot



Series: Trials and Tribulations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, James/Jack/Alex/Abby/Eve/Art/Mason, Lotta Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Twins, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterNot/pseuds/TaterNot
Summary: Dean & Castiel. Sam & Gabriel. A past of hurt for them, but a full future for their bundles of joy.





	The Little Ones Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts).



> I have severely edited the story, but nothing drastic has changed so don't worry. Also, this story is mainly about the kids and how they have so much of their parents and uncles personality. Hopefully.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!

   It was hard to walk around at 27 weeks pregnant for anyone. I mean, one kid would've been hard, but _five?_ Castiel wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I was at work with Bobby or with Sam and Gabriel. _Then_ I got too big to fit under the cars ("It's not  _safe_ Dean!") so I was forced to start doing the paperwork.

  While I did paperwork Gabriel would visit me. He was 8 months with twins and he was too big to drive. We each had to sit in the back of the car so we had room. He was due soon, in the next two weeks as twins normally come early.

  He was only allowed out to come to see me, which is what our conversations always came back to. Our over-protective, over-bearing and _way_ past annoying alphas.

"Hey Gabe, how are the boys?" I stopped writing and set down my pen, leaning back in the rolling chair.

"The twins are good. Twin A is quiet on the left side and Twin B won't stop kicking my right lung. Thank God I have one left." he said as he plopped down on the couch in the office.

"Yeah, mine move a lot. Don't have much room."

"Come up with any names yet?" 

  I sighed. "No. We don't know what to do because we didn't want to know the genders. So now we have to pick 5 boy names and 5 girl names." Gabriel pulls a Hershey's kiss from his pocket and pops in his mouth. "Well, Sam and I are debating a lot of names but can't make one stick. He tried calling one of them John for a bit, too."

  Gabriel throws a piece of candy at me, eating his own candy faster. "Still on the healthy diet?" Gabe whines at me. "Yeah! Even when the pups want ice cream it has to be _healthy_. Sam is such a health freak and I don't know why you let me mate him." I laughed at Gabriels pouting face.

  "You said you did it so 'you could climb him like the tree he is' and the evidence is right here so..." I shrug as Gabriel pelts me with more candy. We laughed about it as I finished up paperwork.

When I reached 30 weeks Gabriel finally gave birth to his golden-haired Jack and his brown-eyed James. Jack looked like Gabriel and acted like him too, loud, annoying but so cute you couldn't help but give him anything he wanted. James was a mini Sam all around. A quiet, giggling chubby mess. He had soft brown hair and brown eyes while Jack had soft golden hair and hazel with a hint of gold eyes. Just like their fathers. Dean loved to hold them and sniff there head like he used to do with Sam. The smell always comforted him, the milky mix a baby has.

  While he did his paperwork, as insisted by Cas, he would take breaks to care of Jack and James when they cried. Gabriel would hang out sometimes and just sleep while dean did this. Sam would come over and bring food, but never a salad. It was a promise Sam wouldn't be able to have more kids if he even thought about bringing a salad into his hospital room for anyone but himself.

  As the weeks passed Dean couldn't do much anymore but hold Sam's twins. Still holding strong at 35 weeks. Cas would come over when he got off working overtime and snuggle Dean. It was the best time because the dean didn't need to move for it. One morning when he got up Cas wasn't there and stomach really hurt. He didn't think it was anything but his kids kicking the shit out of him. Literally, he really needs to go use the bathroom. 

  When he got out the pain wasn't any better but he still went back to sleep. When he woke again it was to the crying of Jack, raising his little fist in the air. "What's wrong handsome? Need some cuddles?" He snuggled Jack but soon James was crying. "Ah, lonely?" He passed back out snuggling the kids.

  He woke again to holding just James. He was the perfect little remake of Sammy. He kissed the top of his head before his stomach clenched. His body had gotten used to it but his surprise made it worse. he checked the time. He had been dealing with this for over 5 hours now. He looked down at James, he cooed. Dean smiled and went back to sleep after leaving a note.

  The third time he woke up it was to Cas, Gabe, Sam, and Dr. Shepard. "Dean! Why didn't you call us?" Cas was the first to speak. He looked at the time. 2:37 PM. 7 hours now. "It was fine. How are we doing?" He looked over to the Doc. "Well, you're fully dialed now. I guess you really needed that sleep. Anyways, looks like we're ready for number 1 whenever mom is." everyone looked at Dean. All he could do was smile.

**Sammy**

  Sam was losing feeling in his fingers. Cas had one side while Sam had the other, but he had Deans right side. After helping Gabriel deliver their kids he was a pro at this but his hand felt re-broken in several places. After two hours they had their first two, Abigail and Alexander. Alex was first, his taking forever. Then Abigail soon after. "I'm proud to announce Alexander Jackson Winchester born at 5:24 PM and Abigail Grace Novak born at 5:39 on February 18th." Dean and Cas were crying as they held their first two kids. It was amazing. Oh and the last names? Dean kept his last name and they decided that Dean gets the boys and Cas gets the girls.

  "Alright, it seems the next kids want to wait for a little longer. This is our first quint case but it could take minutes or hours till the next is ready. Just enjoy your time with these two." Sam already knew this, he knew since his brother dist got told it was quints. "Just sleep guys, we'll be here if anything happens." Sam smiled at Gabriel as he picked up Abigail. Gabe picked up Alex and when they looked back over at Dean and Cas they had passed out.

  "Time to put these little ones to sleep huh? Yeah, yeah its time for bed." Gabe bounced Alex as he walked to the hospital crib on Sams side of the bed. He put him down and turned to look at Sam, who had appeared right next to him. "Hi" was all he said. "Hey, Gabe." Sam put Abby down next to Alex, they curled up together. "So tiny."

**Dean**

  Again, he woke up to cramps. "Guys." He moaned out. "I think the next set is ready, page the doctor." Gabriel did and the doctor showed up 5 minutes later. After she checked him out she told him he was ready. After about two hours and Gabriel taking the babies out, they had their next set of kids. "So this is Evelyn Mary Novak born at 8:14 PM, Arthur Will Winchester born at 8:23 PM and Mason Blake Winchester born at 8:58 PM on February 18th." Dean was so tired that he passed out before he could hold his kids.

  When he woke up Sam and Gabriel had finally gone home and Castiel was passed out on the cot they brought in. Dean looked to his other side and saw a crib with five tiny babies inside. He got of the hospital bed and picked up Alex, his little arms flying around. "Sh, baby. Daddy's got you, don't worry Alex." Dean smiled and bounced/swayed a bit as he talked Alex down from starting a fit. He looked at this little copy of Cas. The bluest little eyes with tufts of black hair that shine blue. He had Castiel's nose and eye shape but Deans mouth. His little sister, Abby, looked just like her brother. A male and female Cas. At least he got a new house to fit them all.

  He kissed Alex and picked up Abby. He sang to her before putting her down and picking up Evelyn and Arthur and singing "Hey Jude" to his mini-me's. He laid Eve down and finished singing to Art. He loved his kids, dearly. He sighed and laid back down holding Mason.


End file.
